Daddy's little victims
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Jaune Arc and Whitley Schnee both grew up with abusive fathers. Jaune chose to rebel, Whitley to obey. Jaune was betrayed by his friends, Whitley never had any. So they turned to therapy, that's where they met. Jaune Arc And Whitley Schnee were similar, they were meant to be...they were.. Daddy's little victims.
1. Chapter 1

**(** **Hello beautiful people, Francis the smol here and i came up with this idea randomly and thought i would post a basic concept and see what people thought! So enjoy!)**

 **Just outside Beacon highschool**

Cold

He always felt cold.

Whitley schnee, the youngest child and only son of jacques schnee.

He always felt cold, like a freezing breeze constantly flew past him. But it didn't affect the outside or skin, no, the cold passed through his chest. The cold seemed to show an emptyness inside, where his heart should be. If it wasn't for his pulse, he'd doubt he even had a heart.

His sisters left him alone with their father, a not so kind man...

He started out nice but stern, but as soon as you disobey him it became clear to whitley how terrible this man truly was.

He had two options. Obey or rebel. He took in his choices, and decided to obey. He had nowhere else to go...rebelling would only make things harder for him. So instead he chose to just obey, to listen to this man he absolutely HATED.

It was...taxing, to have to listen daily. So much so he ended up doing something he never thought he would.

And that was where he was going right now.

 **Inside Beacon highschool**

Jaune arc. He was the blonde vomiting goofball. He was a joke.

That's what everyone saw him as. Those attempt to ask weiss out, getting everything wrong in class, trying to act like he was worth anything, those times he would vomit on class trips due to 'motion sickness', the times he cried when he heard the lash of a belt...

Everyone thought of him as a joke.

Even his 'friends' had grown sick of acting like they could stand him. Yang Xaio-long. Pyrrha Nikos. Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. Those were the ones that betrayed him. Ever since the incident...Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie ignored him completely. Even Ruby Rose wasn't allowed to interact with him due to her older sister.

Jaune was alone. Jaune was sick of going home to an angry father. He was sick of being a victim.

And so here he was, in the lowest point of his life...one last strand of hope. Beacon's therapist suggested a afterschool therapy group for troubled students...it was the only way his father wouldn't get suspicious.

And so he entered.

 **Inside the therapy club**

It was here Whitley Schnee first layed eyes on Jaune arc. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, scraggly. He would describe the man as...cute, not overly attractive or adorable, just the right amount of dorkiness that made him...cute. But what really caught his attention were those eyes.

That hesitant untrusting look, that shifting of the eyes, the way he looked down onto the floor...he knew that look.

They were similar, they were connected...they were...

Daddy's little victims.

"Hmm? Another one joining us then?"

That voice, a stern polite womanly voice. Jaune looked up from the floor to find where it came from, he saw miss goodwitch. The blonde, dare he say 'hot' teacher.

"Mr Jaune Arc, your grades have been slacking lately. I guess this will help us get to the bottom of that. Please take a seat."

Jaune simply nodded, turning to see only one other person there. He seemed a little on the short side, wore a simple grey hoodie and black tracksuit bottoms. He seemed...uncomfortable in those clothes, shifting oddly like he'd never wore something like that in his life. But looking up slightly more he saw his face.

Bright icey blue eyes, a extremely pale face, hair as white as snow that he would describe as slightly above short.

This boy looked up towards jaune, smiling ever so softly. He found him...cute, small and vulnerable.

He smiled back nervously, before taking a seat next to the boy.

"I'm Whitley, it's nice to meet you...Jaune was it?"

He extended a hand, Jaune hesitantly shook it.

Soft, so delicate, his hand felt so small compared to his...

"I-It's nice to meet you too Whitley!" He somehow managed to stammer out, his nervousness was clear as day.

A soft chuckle came from the younger boy. "Yes I know I'm rather young, 15 actually."

Jaune's eyes lit up in shock. "No way."

"Afraid so, may I ask your age?" He asked, not letting go of his hand strangely enough.

"Umm...16, why?"

After releasing the grip on the blonde's hand, the white haired male smiled slightly. "No reason, just wondering." 

They were interupted by their teacher talking.

"Good to see you two are getting along. Without further delay, welcome to the first session of the therapy club."

( **Soooo what did you guys think? Leave ideas and what you thought in a review so i can see it! And if you want i could post a link to my discord so you can all have easy access to talk with me! Love- Francis the smol.)**

 **(ALSO I EDITED STUFF SINCE I WANTED THE FIRST CHAPTER TO BE A LITTLE MORE PRESENTABLE. I will post the next chapter in about a week, and will reply to reviews the!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Past, Blackmail, Heart beats

**1 year earlier**

"So Weiss got a date to the prom?" The sweet innocent Ruby Rose asked questioningly to her blonde goof of a friend.

"Yeah..." He said with a slight frown

"You aren't upset?" Another tilt of the girls head

"Not at all! I'm happy for her!" He tried to reassure her frantically

"Are you sure?" She asked once more

"Yes, I'm sure Ruby" He managed to breath out rubbing the back of his head.

"If you say so!" She returned to skipping along, blissfully unaware

 **Transition to the arc household**

As soon as Jaune came home he didn't bother talking to his mother, his father was just glad he didn't ask for anything or make too much noise.

He simply went straight to his room and began to write. After all song writing has always been a way of releasing his pent up his emotions. After all...how was he supposed to be ok with this?

Weiss schnee, the girl he had always loved since the first day of beacon highschool had found a date. Someone she actually liked, how was he supposed to be ok with it? He'd always gone out of his way to be kind to her, do whatever she asked...and she just goes with the first guy she thinks is cool?!

He's supposed to be a good friend...he should be happy for her! So why...why can't he just be happy for her?

After about a half an hour of writing the depressed Jaune Arc grabbed his guitar, and started to pour his heart out through song.

 _Why can't I be happy for her?_

 _Why am I filled with such jealousy?_

 _Why did she abandon me for someone cooler?_

 _I'm supposed to be a good friend, but I can't keep up this charade._

 _I can't be happy for her._

 _It makes me want to disappear and fade away~_

 _Why can-_

His musical ramblings were interupted by the sound of his door being busted open, a large angry blonde man carrying a belt in his hands...it was all too familiar.

 **Back in the therapy club**

"That concludes this session, the next few we will be making much more progress. This was simply to get you two acustomed to the the sessions. Good day you two." The blonde miss goodwitch said before the two males quickly left through the door.

"Hey Jaune." The smaller of the two said

"Hm? Yeah?" He asked tilting his head

"Perhaps we should share numbers so we can agree to meet up outside these sessions. Or to let Miss Goodwitch know if one of us won't be able to make it." Whitley said in a rather amused yet friendly tone. One he was used to faking.

"I...don't have a phone. I'm sorry" The taller male rubbed the back of his head, speaking in a apologetic tone.

A few seconds of thinking was followed by the cold hearted Schnee boy to smirk, gesturing for him to come closer.

Jaune inched his face a bit closer, thinking the other was going to whisper...probably embaressed by something, he reasoned.

But instead he felt a pair of soft lips peck his cheek, Whitley then leaned back rather satisfied with this.

While the Arc boy was blushing furiously struggling to find something to say. But it was then he found a weight in his hand that wasn't there before, the other must of put it in his hand while the peck happened.

"Don't worry about it, I always have spares. As for payment...simply obey one request alright? When I text you, you have to obey alright?"

Wait...WHAT

The combination of the kiss on the cheek, the sudden gift and...blackmail?! It had simply left him speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes, see you around cutey~" The smaller one left after a quick wink

...

...

 **JAUNE . EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING**

 **In Jaune's room**

As he made it back home he made sure to ignore his mothers attempts at conversation, keeping that gift hidden. He simply went straigt to his room once again. Posters of bands he liked...as well as a few for some video games, a desk and laptop, a bed and a guitar in the corner were all that were really in there. But now he added a scrool to his collection! Ofcourse it was basically blackmail but...it was better than his current situation for sure.

He quickly turned on the scroll, it seems to have been entirely wiped clean for the most part. Only one contact, simply saved as Whitley. Jaune...wasn't sure what to think of him.

He was kind of small, younger than him, pure white hair...a soft angel like face, beautiful cold blue eyes- wait WHAT?! Since when did he start thinking these things about guys? Actually...now that he thinks about it...he really only had a thing for Weiss. Maybe he has a thing for white hair?

In any case, he opened it up. Sure enough there was 1 message, a command really.

'Send me a shirtless picture of yourself.'

"What in monty?!" He actually said out loud. This was...absurd.

It was blackmail! But..it's the first timt someone was genuinely interested in him wasn't it? But it's for a guy! But that guy is kinda cute...

He...was conflicted. What should he do?

This would give the boy even more to blackmail him with...but...maybe that's what he wanted.

Maybe he wanted someone to take control.

*click*

 **In the Schnee mansion**

*buzz*

"Oh? What could this be?" The white haired youth opened it up, and what he saw made him smirk...blush a little...and even feel his heart beat a little.

Wait what?! He felt his heart?

Well the blonde goofball does seem cute and genuine...and damn those abs-

"Oh monty what have I gotten myself into?"

'Nice abs. Maybe I should see them for myself...'

He didn't know...but he liked it.

(Once again thank you all! Reviews for this chapter would be appreciated!)


	3. Review responses: Chapters 1 and 2

(Hello beautiful people! Francis the smol here and ima respond to any and all reviews for chapters 1 and 2 here! I'll update it as more reviews come out for it.

First of all. Hidan deidara lover: Thank you, I'll try to make the best of what i can with this concept. And as for pacing don't worry, I'm not going to suddenly have them fall in love. Though it won't be a slow burn either.

Justjustin3099: Thank you once again, i hope to be able to do what i can with this concept. And as for jaune being betrayed...all may not be what it seems~

guest: Thank you for the spelling corrections, I do need to work on those.

CoolHandJaune: Don't worry I will

Theo midnight: Thank you kindly, and as for pacing Let me explain. Both jaune and whitley have been through a lot, both have never really got the chance to be close to anyone. While they're both eager, they are cautious too. you don't suddenly start loving someone. if anything so far it's lust, stress relief. but what's to say it won't grow into something more? That's the pacing, the gradual development from lust to love.

Thefoxman2356: Thank you and don't worry I'll work on the pacing and spelling errors.

That's all so far but I'll update for more reviews as they come in for chapters 1 and 2.

One final question, should i make a fan discord server for this fic? It wouldn't even have to only be about this fic, just rwby in general and would let you guys get to know me. ALSO I JUST REALISED IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE YOU GUYS A WAY TO CONTACT ME. So just pm me if you're interested in talking of me making that server. But just incase my discord is Melon Lord! Mwuhaha!#6777 - Francis the smol)


	4. Chapter 3: Moving on

(I should probably get some things out the way. College starts soon and frankly...I prefer writing for other fics. But the support for this is far greater than any other fic, even ones I think have a better idea and are better written. But hey, if you guys want this then your wish is my command. So have another chapter - Francis the smol)

It was a early friday morning. Jaune had stayed up until 3am, that's when his father usually passes out. Once he heard the sound of deep snoring he finally felt safe enough to close his eyes. As a result he felt like death itself.

But he still got up, the first thing he always did was go to the toilet. Though this time he grabbed his newly aquired scroll as well.

He looked to see one new notification, a message from the guy he met in the therapy club. Whitley.

'Good morning. I'll be moving to your school for the rest of the year! Surprise!'

...it was then his brain stopped working. Why was he coming to his school? Isn't he likes 2 years younger?

Oh well. Plenty of time to have a mini panick attack in school.

'See you there I guess.' Jaune sent.

 **In the Schnee manor**

Whitley had already managed to wake up about 1 or 2 hours ago, ever since he's been reading and getting ready for his first day at his new school.

Much to his sisters distaste. Being moved ahead 2 years and into the same school as her, what unfortunate luck. But yet, she had to make sure he got there along with her. And so she opened the door to her brothers room.

"Father told me to make sure-" She was about to finish when she saw Whitley fully awake and ready, infact he was reading while he waited.  
"Of course, let us make way then."

Weiss was kind of conflicted, she'd never seen Whitley...so genuinely happy to be going somewhere. He had managed to get prepared early enough even. "At least you're taking this seriously."

Nothing much else was said between them, simply the two walked in silence.

 **Beacon entrance**

Jaune had just finished walking his way to school, he took extra care to go down a route most people don't normally go down. He wanted to avoid people, he was considered a giant joke at this school. He had no friends, the ones he did have...well he doesn't like to think about that anymore.

But luck was not on his side, as the local school bully was waiting outside for him, Cardin Winchester. He didn't have much of a choice, he needed to get to class in the next 5 minutes. Running past seemed to be the only way in.

He took off, as fast as he could. Quickly he went to the side of the school and tried to get in through the gym doors. But as he opened them, one of Cardins friends were waiting there. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jauney boy, what did I tell you about trying to run? It only makes this harder for both of us." He said with a cocky chuckle, he prepared a punch, moving his fist back. But then a familiar voice came from behind the large built boy.

"Excuse me." A simple request, but Cardin only looked pissed off when he turned around. "And why should I?!"  
"Winchester, right? Your father works for the Schnee company, It'd be a shame if I Whitley Schnee were to mention one of he employers causing a bit of trouble. So, I suggest putting my friend down and never bothering him again."

The look of pure confidence on his face was...new, frankly a tad disturbing.

And the look on Cardin's face seemed to show a little fear mixed with annoyance. So he let go of Jaune, the blonde landing on his butt.

"Lets just go, he isn't worth it" The bully declared as he walked into the school, leaving Whitley to stare at the blonde on the ground.

"Jaune, I think you might be late if you wait any longer." He...smiled a little...it was strange for him.

"Ah, thanks...really. Uh- I need to go." He said, looking away and getting onto his feet.

"I'm in your homeroom Jaune, lets walk together." The shorter male said as he walked next to the arc boy.

"Ah, yeah sure." The blonde said as he began to walk.

 **In the homeroom**

The blonde quickly entered the classroom, panting. "I-I'm here miss goodwitch!"

"Jaune, please sit down." She said with a stern look, it sent shivers down his spine. Knowing better than to defy her, he quickly sat down in his regular seat. The bottom left corner of the class, Cardin was infront of him and an empty seat behind him.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today. He was moved up two years but you are all to treat him just like anyone else, am I understood?!"

Everyone nodded, no one could argue with her.

"Now come in." She said to the silver haired male standing just outside the door. He slowly walked in, bowed and then began to speak.

"I am Whitley Schnee, I hope to get along with you all." He said with a fake smile, not like the one he showed to Jaune.

"Good, now sit down. Take the seat next to Jaune. Your first class is maths with professor Oobleck, just follow Jaune since he has the same class."

She finished, sitting back at her desk. Whitley meanwhile just walked past everyone else and sat next to the blonde goofball.

A red girl wearing a black and red hoodie turned to him, strangely enough. "Hiya! I'm Ruby Rose." She put a hand out.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you." He said with as much enthusiasm as someone on a monday morning could.

"You're Weiss's brother right?" Her head tilted as she asked

"Yes, that I am." He confirmed with a nod.

"You probably don't have any friends yet, so maybe we could-" She was suddenly cut off

"While I have no objection to being friends, I do have a friend. Jaune here."

Suddenly Jaune woke up from a little nap and faced the two. "Huh- what?"

"Oh! Well that's good. Me and Jaune used to be friends..." Before anyone could say anymore, a bell rang. Everyone got up and started to walk out.

"Oobleck's class is the 3rd on the right down this hallway. I'll catch up, I left my notes in my locker." The taller male said, Whitley thanked him before walking away. Jaune talked to walk too

Only to be pulled aside by the girl from before, Ruby.

"Uh...hey..." She said awkwardly

"...What is it? Does Yang want me as a punching bag again?" He asked in a hiss, only for Ruby to look down in guilt.

"I'm sorry ok...I never wanted that to happen...I only just heard the truth from Yang herself last week. I...I'm not talking to her right now." She managed to get out

Jaune simply sighed, feeling a little sorry for the girl. She was too innocent for her own good sometimes. Besides, he did regret not having a scroll to keep in contact with her. "What is this about?"

"I want to be friends again. I'm down with Yang and Weiss. I thought...maybe we could be friends again...if you want?" She looked up at him with her pleading silver eyes

"I..." He thought back to the time Yang punched him across a room, everyone else had a disgusted look on their face...but Ruby? She was concerned.

"I'm sorry...for not talking to you sooner. Sure Rubes, we can try this...friends thing again." He managed to smile, his first smile since meeting Whitley.

"Yay! Thank you! Oh, we can have our own little group! Me you and Whitley!"

His smile grew wider, maybe...things wouldn't be so bad this time around.

Now if only he didn't realise he was late to class.

(Aaaaaaaaand that's it folks! I did want to make Ruby a more innocent bystander but I decided to use her as a tool to help Jaune and Whitley as well as for contrast for when yang comes into the story. Because DRAMA IS MY SHIT! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be sometime soon! Check out my other fic schnee swap and

LEAVE A REVIEW.

See ya next time and hope you enjoyed -Francis the smol)


End file.
